


IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [16]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Toni doesn't show up at Cheryl's eighteenth birthday party





	IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO

To celebrate the big eighteen, Cheryl went all out. It was Riverdale's version of MTV's  _My Sweet Sixteen_. The entirety of Thornhill had been decorated with party lights, fancy flower arrangements, balloons and even a lightning dancefloor had been installed in the living room, creating a club-like ambiance. Let's not forget the photo-booth too!

With a birthday party like this, Cheryl was going to be the talk of the town for a couple weeks - months even. 

She even convinced Josie and her Pussycats to go on stage for a special performance. The three girls hadn't gone on stage since Josie's departure from the band and won't be anytime soon given they all will be separating for college in a couple months. They will sing an array of old covers and new compositions from Josie herself. It's gonna be a  _hit_.

Talking about Josie, here she was, hair pulled back into a low ponytail, looking as gorgeous as always.

''Happy birthday, Cher!'' she said, pulling her best friend into a hug the second she found her by the victorian stairs, sipping some champagne off a flute. 

''Thanks, Josie,'' Cheryl replied. ''You look  _fab_  in this dress.'' 

The singer born did a small twirl, the glittery skirt of her dress flowing as she moved. ''Have you seen yourself though? I bet Toni can't take her eyes off you.'' 

Cheryl sighed sadly, wondering where her absent girlfriend was. ''If only she was here...''

Josie furrowed her eyebrows. ''What do you mean?'' 

The redhead froze, realizing she had voiced her thoughts out loud. ''I...''

Just in cue, Veronica appeared at her side, mimicking Josie's actions and wishing the redhead a happy birthday. They chatted for a moment and took some selfies for Instagram and, when Beyoncé's latest hit resonated through the house and both girls dragged Cheryl to the dancefloor, moving their hips to the beat. 

For a few minutes, Cheryl was able to forget about her absent girlfriend but, it didn't last long because every time her eyes would land on the door, her heart would pick up, wishing Toni would walk in.  

She didn't. 

Cheryl put on a happy face and repeated herself the same mentra:  _she'll come, she said she would_.

It got harder as the night went on, seeing all the couples kissing, dancing and being glued onto each other. Josie was getting ready with the Pussycats for their performance, needing a moment to sober up before going on stage - she shouldn't have drank all that champagne. Veronica had joined Reggie's side, Betty and Kevin doing the same with their respective lovers, leaving Cheryl alone with her thoughts. 

Was this karma for being a bitch to everyone all of her life? Was this life's revenge on her? 

Or, was she being delusional about she and Toni's relationship? Maybe this time it was more than just a rough patch-  _No_. She shook her head, chasing away that negative thought.  _They'll be okay_ , she repeated herself. 

Straightening her back, Cheryl walked around the house, making small talk and spent time with party guests that weren't behaving like rabbits during mating season. She tried to put on a face and have fun but it was hard for her to concentrate on the present moment and enjoy her night because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts of  _her_. 

_Cheryl watched as Toni gathered her things and put them in her backpack._ _She was supposed to spend the another night at Cheryl's but, after finding out her Cheryl went through her emails and sneakily deleted Toni's email from the photography school she applied to, she was furious and needed to leave._

_Like a lot of couples, college caused friction in Cheryl and Toni's relationship. Toni wanted to study photography in New York while Cheryl wanted to go to UCLA to pursue her actin dream. Being colleges on both extremities of the country, Cheryl was not happy about it. Sha had planned to have an apartment off campus with Toni and live together - just the two of them - for the first time. She wanted Toni to come to her mini movie screenings and be the Serpent's muse for her portfolio. She had it all planned out._

_Until she saw that email._

_''You don't get to make choices for me, Cheryl. I get that we're dating and you don't like the idea of me going to college across the country - I don't like that either - but, this is my dream school. If you get to follow your dreams, I should too.''_

_''I'm sorry,'' she apologized, looking down. ''I can go to New York if you want-''_

_Toni shook her head, sitting on the bed and grabbing her girlfriend's hands. ''No, Babe. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me.''_

_''There's acting schools in New York too.''_

_''I know...but you hate New York.''_

_''I don't want us to be so far away, TT.''_

_Truth was, Cheryl was afraid Toni would find a prettier girl in New York, someone who had better hair than her, wasn't as cligny and was a better chief...and break up. So, Cheryl vowed herself to do everything in her power to keep Toni by her side even if it meant betraying her lover's trust and deleting an email from New York's Visual Art Institute._

_Love makes you do crazy thing, as they say._

_Toni released Cheryl's hands and stood up, finishing packing her things. ''I need to take my distance for a moment..to think.''_

_''Are you still going to come tomorrow?'' Cheryl asked, referring to her birthday party._

_Toni looked up, a faint smile on her plump lips. ''I said I would, didn't I?''_  

It was almost midnight and there was still no sign of Toni Topaz. Her hopes lessened and her broke more as the hours passed. 

A hand on her arm pulled Cheryl out of her head. ''It's time for the cake,'' Veronica said, pulling the birthday girl to the table where the three story red velvet cake was presented, a big candle with the number 18 on top.

As all of her friends sung 'happy birthday' to her, she had to force a smile and swallow her tears, trying to not fall apart while her guests were there. Cheryl blew her candles and everyone clapped and cheered. Flashes of cameras attacked her, going blind for a few seconds from the bright light. She put on a fake smile for the photos, knowing they will be on social media when all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry.

 _She didn't come_.   

All night she made up scenarios in her head. She imagined Toni bursting through the doors and kissing her, them dancing together to old Madonna hits and, later on, sharing a piece of her birthday cake. But, none of that happened.

While Betty was on cake duty and everyone's attention was off her, Cheryl eclipsed herself to the bathroom. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She climbed the stairs, hurrying to her quarters, heels clicking on the floor. Cheryl tried closing the door but someone slipped in behind her.

 _Josie_.

The raven haired girl had followed her to the bathroom, having noticed the sadness in her eyes as she blew off her candles.

''She said she'd be here.''

As soon as the words left her lips, tears overflowed and streamed down her porcelaine face. Without saying anything, Josie pulled the redhead into a hug as her body shook with sobs.

For once in her lifetime, Cheryl didn't want anything elaborate or expensive gifts for her birthday, she just wanted Toni's presence in her life. She would've been  _so_  happy but, alas, that was the one thing the pink haired Serpent couldn't give her.

''What do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?'' she asked quietly, her words breaking Josie's heart. 

Josie held her best friend tighter, not knowing what to say. 

.

After everyone left, Cheryl removed her party dress and red lipstick, changing into silk sleepwear. She slipped under her covers and, just as she was about to call it a night, she got a call from Toni. 

''Happy birthday, Babe.'' 

All night, Cheryl had imagined made up scenarios of Toni bursting through the door and kissing her, them dancing together to old Madonna hits and, later during the night, sharing a piece of cake. 

But, none of that happened. Because Toni didn't show up.

It's crazy how something so simple could do so much hurt. 

''You're an hour late,'' Cheryl pointed in her true fashion. ''You should've been there. You said you would.''

Toni sighed on the other side:  she was right. ''I know. I long hesitated to come or not but, when I made my decision, it was already too late,'' she explained. ''I'm sorry, I didn't make it. I wish I could go back in time but I can't.'' 

''I'm sorry too.''


End file.
